1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a liquid ejection head and a drive signal generation device for a liquid ejection head.
2. Related Art
Conventional methods for manufacturing gel particles eject a liquid toward an ejection target liquid. Drug delivery systems have been considered where the gel particles manufactured by such a method as described above include a medicine. The gel particles are then injected into a blood vessel, thereby making the medicine reach an affected area in the body. In view of the injection of gel particles into the body, it is preferable to manufacture smaller gel particles. Therefore, it becomes necessary to make it possible to eject smaller droplets of the liquid from a liquid ejection head.
JP-A-2000-218778 discloses that in order to eject small droplets of a liquid, the variation time of a first voltage variation process for reducing the volume of a pressure generation chamber and the variation time of a second voltage variation process for expanding the volume of the pressure generation chamber in the driving waveform are set equal to or shorter than the natural period (the natural period of an actuator) of the natural vibration of an electromechanical transducer to thereby achieve the miniaturization.
However, as described above, miniaturizing and then ejecting the droplets of the liquid including a polymer continues to be problematic even if the variation time of the processes is set to be equal to or shorter than the natural period of the actuator as described above.